


Не слушай, не верь

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Апокалипсис. Население мира медленно умирает, как вдруг появляется информация, что спастись можно, добравшись до некой равноудаленной от всех точки. Причем только шести сильнейшим, с огромной волей жизни, шести тех, кто прибудет туда первым. Устраивается ли гонка, или все решается голосованием - на выбор.





	Не слушай, не верь

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Мэлис Крэш, Сильвара Среброволосая

***  
В каждом чае – своя маленькая история, свой мир, который он готов раскрыть распустившимися от воды листьями и крепким настоем.  
Эванджелина задумчиво рассматривала содержимое кухонного шкафа. Она любила чаи. Любила, чтобы был выбор – маленький женский каприз.  
Те, которые в бумажных пакетах, стоит выпить раньше, иначе они и цветом, и вкусом настоя превратятся в сушеную траву. Другие, в банках, могли храниться дольше.  
Одни напоминали о лете, потому что, остывшие, прекрасно утоляли жажду. Она переливала заварку в высокий прозрачный графин, добавляла лед и любовалась тем, как его подсвечивает солнце.  
С другими, наоборот, было легко вспомнить снег, новогодние праздники, пряный аромат корицы и имбиря. Одни из травяных настоев помогали при болях в горле, другие вполне могли заменить собой десерт.  
Эва тяжело вздохнула и поставила на место банку с нарисованным пряничным человечком. Что поделать, если иногда организм приходилось обманывать именно так. Чаем с легким ароматом шоколада, а не самой сладостью. Ей хотелось быть красивой для мужа, и, в общем, это была невысокая цена за стройность.  
Но, сегодня им нужен другой чай. Чай с прозрачным янтарным настоем, чтобы светился сам по себе. С мягким, бархатистым вкусом. Пусть Вольфганг и не оценит ни запах, ни оттенки, ни то, в какой причудливый цветок сложатся распустившиеся листочки. Ему все равно, что пить. Но, может быть, он оценит ее заботу.  
Тяжело вздохнув, Эва отмерила нужное количество заварки, снова встряхнула баночку, чтобы посмотреть, какие еще добавки спрятались в чаинках, и убрала ее на полку.  
Баночка была сделана для нее одним из детей в доме военных сирот. Радость посещения и помощи одиноким детям иногда оборачивалась досадой. Ей казалось, что каждый ребенок ждет, что она пришла усыновить и именно его. А фрау Миттермайер все еще хотелось своего малыша. Но об этом они с Вольфом поговорят позже. Когда все закончится: и война, и это.  
Дожидаясь, пока закипит вода, Эва раздраженно потерла виски. Назойливый голос не умолкал, пусть она и научилась с ним бороться.  
Вдох. Выдох. Снова вдох. Разложить окружающий мир на запахи и звуки. На бульканье закипающего чайника, на капли, стучащие по стеклу. На то, что совсем скоро на кухню войдет заспанный Вольф. Это ведь даже хорошо, что они сейчас больше времени проводят вместе. Раньше он бы на бегу выпил чай или кофе, поцеловал в щеку и уехал, чтобы вернуться поздно вечером.  
Сейчас – не торопясь завтракал и старался прийти раньше. И выходные – обязательно только с ней.  
Сегодня они собирались сходить в парк, а погода такая, что из дому выходить не хочется.  
Вот и чайник, вскипев, отвлек от грустных мыслей.  
Несколько минут, чтобы вода остыла, и, если соня не придет, то можно будить.  
Несколько минут, чтобы набраться смелости и все-таки сказать ему.  
Эва подняла жалюзи и посмотрела на хмурый осенний день. Потом решительно вытряхнула в мусор еще не заваренный чай. Нет, пусть за окном дождь и прогулка сорвалась. Но чай будет горячий, с кусочками шоколада и перца. Который чуть обжигает рот. Как раз осталось на одну заварку, и этот отвар – то что нужно им, чтобы стряхнуть неловкость и сонное оцепенение.  
Горячая вода закрывает заварку целиком. Теперь несколько минут, чтобы вода стала интенсивного цвета.  
– Ты чем-то расстроена?  
– Нет, – рассмеялась Эва.  
Значит, он подглядывал. Смотрел за тем, как она меняет заварку, выбирает баночки, как другая выбирала бы платье. Стоял, облокотившись на дверной косяк. Такой домашний в этой расстегнутой рубашке. Такой совсем мирный и не похожий на волка.  
– С добрым утром.  
– Не такое оно и доброе, – Миттермайер поцеловал супругу и сел за стол, наблюдая, как она разливает напиток в прозрачные кружки. Для него – подставляя ситечко, чтобы не попали чаинки. Себе – без. Ей нравились эти маленькие листья, плавающие в чае. Пусть. – Сегодня гулять, если только под зонтом и в резиновых сапогах.  
– Зато мы можем развести камин. Когда мы разжигали его в последний раз?  
– Да, давно, – Вольф отставил чашку и посмотрел на жену. – Что тебя беспокоит?  
– Меня – ничего, – Эва сделала маленький глоток и обхватила чашку руками. Когда сидишь на кухне, напротив – хмурит брови такой родной муж, а ты – греешь пальцы о кружку, то не имеет значения ни дождь за окном, ни назойливый голос в голове. Голос, который сначала приказывал, а теперь – просит, уговаривает, ластится. Ему очень сложно отказать, сложно вспомнить, что это не твое желание, а навязанное неизвестно кем. – Это беспокоит – тебя.  
Вольф вздрогнул и побледнел. Так, что его захотелось обнять и пожалеть. А если хочется, то почему бы не сделать, тем более что сейчас есть прекрасный повод не отказывать себе в желаниях.  
Не опуская чашку, Эва подошла к мужу и устроилась у него на коленях. Потом все-таки отставила чай в сторону и взъерошила волосы Вольфа. Они совсем не волчьего цвета.  
– Может быть, сам расскажешь?  
– Не хочу, – Вольф прижался щекой к груди супруги. – Но придется?  
– Как хочешь, – Эва легонько дунула, чтобы волоски на макушке разлетелись в разные стороны. – Но лучше, чтобы сказал.  
Вольфганг вдохнул, вздохнул еще раз, уже громче, но Эва была непреклонна.  
– Я плохой муж.  
Они долго сидели так вдвоем, она гладила Вольфа по волосам и слушала, как он, сначала неохотно, потом быстрее, почти захлебываясь, говорил. Говорил, что он неудачник. Что ничего не может сделать. Что ту женщину, которую обещал защищать – не спас. Мог же. Хватило бы власти договориться. Ведь чего-чего, а власти у него сейчас навалом, только что ему эта власть, если он бессилен. Если сам, собственным решением оставил ее тут. Умирать.  
Умирать, осознавая, что он предал ее доверие. Умирать, когда каждый день в виски вкручивается ненавистная угроза – каждый день на новый лад. А никто поделать уже ничего не в силах. Они обречены, вместе со всем человечеством, а ведь можно было хотя бы рискнуть попробовать успеть. Отдать приказ войскам, перехватить бот. Посадить ее в капсулу – и пусть ищут.  
И кто бы его осудил? Мертвого не осудишь. Кого бы стал судить он, если растерзали бы свои, и если голос в голове прав, и они все равно мертвы, то есть ли разница – раньше или позже?  
А так – в чем ценность его власти, силы, положения, если единственную женщину он не смог спасти? И имеет ли он право называться ее мужем, если полтора месяца назад сознательно отказался от возможности спасти ее?..  
Эва пропускает между пальцев короткие пряди, вспоминая. Первые дни были самыми страшными. Люди будто обезумели, и она вместе с ними. Требовался постоянный самоконтроль. Все время бесконечно повторять себе, что это не может быть правдой. Наркотиком, ядом, психическим оружием, неизвестным заболеванием, но только не правдой. Люди штурмовали космопорты, пытались выбраться с планет. Было прекращено космосообщение, обернувшееся дефицитом. Фабрики опустели, а тюрьмы и больницы, наоборот, были переполнены. Всем военным в обязательном порядке давали успокоительное, и они выходили на дежурства. Иногда, она слышала рассказы, связывали своих же.  
Муж приходил домой, и все, на что его хватало – в очередной раз приказать не появляться на улице. Не выходить из дома. Никому не открывать и не забывать принимать лекарства. Толку от лекарств было немного, но они хотя бы помогали понимать, что ты не до конца сошел с ума, что, может быть, это закончится. Может быть, сможешь привыкнуть. И они – привыкли. Человеку свойственно привыкать.  
Но до того, как жизнь вошла в свою новую, ухабистую колею, под помпезной охраной ее отвезли во дворец и поставили в ряд с другими женами, матерьми и детьми. Почти как на расстрел, только вместо ружей – телекамеры. По всем каналам показывали обращение Императора к людям. Рядом с ним стояли адмиралы и члены их семей. Они закрывались ими как живым щитом, чтобы никто не посмел решить, что кто-то из них – стал одним из тех шести, кто спасется.  
Его Величество в тот день врал очень убедительно, что они найдут и накажут виновных, что нельзя поддаваться панике, что правительство сделает все, что в их силах. Они, быть может, и делали, что могли. Военные наряды работали быстро и жестко. Но причина так и не была найдена. Голос так и продолжал назойливо врываться в мысли.  
А потом вперед вышел человек с бесцветным лицом, и ровным голосом сообщил, что шесть спасательных ботов направлены к указанной точке. Что все, кто попытается им помешать – будут уничтожены. Ровно, размеренно он докладывал о проделанной работе.  
Со своего места она могла видеть только затылок, но потом эту речь повторяли несколько раз. От слов этого человека умирала сама надежда. Ее больше не было. И бесполезно было пытаться угнать корабль и спастись.  
А потом снова к толпе, собравшейся на площади, обратился Райнхард с заключительной речью, с обещанием, что все закончится. И смысл жить и работать – есть.  
Император был прекрасен в этой речи, и ему хотелось верить. Он будто снова возвращал смысл и цель. Наверно, если бы говорил только он, то не было бы такого скачка от отчаянья к надежде.  
Ей хотелось верить, что даже этот монолог в голове стал тише от его слов. Солнце кажется ярче, когда выходишь из темной комнаты.

– Ты мне рассказывал тогда, как отбирали шестерых. Помнишь? – теперь был ее черед говорить, а он просто слушал. Или, быть может, просто прислушивался к стуку ее сердца. – Что эти – потому, что они счастливчики.  
Нет, муж был неправ, называя их "счастливчиками". Лететь неизвестно к чему, в одиночной капсуле, больше похожей на гроб? Или быть сейчас рядом с любимым? Сидеть на коленях, пить вкусный чай, а потом попытаться развести камин. Ведь еще неизвестно, а вдруг получится понять, что произошло. Или этому, всемогущему, расхочется играть в игру. Может, все окажется просто шуткой. Правда? Ведь человечество всегда стремилось к самоуничтожению, но так и не уничтожилось до конца. Правда?..  
Она снова погладила супруга по волосам. Тот вздохнул и ответил:  
– Знаешь, честно говоря, я не очень хочу разводить камин. Мы слишком давно не чистили дымоход и только надышимся гарью. Может быть, в музей?  
– Истории костюма? – Эва округлила глаза и чуть приоткрыла рот. Этот прием всегда срабатывал, когда надо было изобразить восхищение гениальным решением, в гениальности которого она абсолютно не была уверена. Но все равно смысла дальше обсуждать болезненную тему умирания не было. Может быть, они вернутся к ней позже, если одному из них будет необходима поддержка.  
– Я понял, – Миттермайер уткнулся носом в шею супруги. – Будет, будет тебе камин.

***  
В адмиралтействе пустынно. Все сотрудники распущены по домам, и даже лампы в коридорах горят через одну. Своей властью он отпустил охранника, который был бы должен дежурить на входе.  
Самых буйных жителей нейтрализовали еще почти неделю назад. Последние несколько дней город притих в ожидании. Они все ждали. Верили или нет. Ждали. Этот настойчивый голос на краю сознания то ли стал тише в последние несколько дней, то ли они просто смирились с ним.  
Человеку свойственно приспосабливаться. Приспособились и к этому ожиданию.

С трудом верилось, что весь мир перестанет существовать. Слишком далеко шагнула наука, чтобы всерьез верить в эту угрозу.  
Но, когда Ройенталь шел по пустым ночным коридорам, ему верилось, что, может быть, это – его последняя ночь.  
В бою, когда за каждой минутой прячется небытие – не думаешь об этом. Но сейчас не удавалось отделаться от гнетущих мыслей, разъедающих сознание.  
В одном из коридоров моргает дежурное освещение. Оскар отметил про себя, что надо оставить сообщение в соответствующую службу. Завтра починят. Если оно будет, это завтра. В другом коридоре дежурное освещение совсем скудное. Даже видны подсвеченные зеленым стрелки эвакуационного выхода.  
Дежурный обход здания.  
Ничего необычного, кроме того, что, быть может, именно в эту ночь разумная жизнь галактики прекратит свое существование. Кроме тех шестерых, которые сейчас летят к тому новому коридору.  
Если долетят – мир им. Если не долетят, значит не они – лучшие. Значит, долетят другие, с другой стороны вселенной.  
Оскару уже все равно, кто первым выиграет забег, кто окажется лучшим. Он сам останется на земле и будет выполнять свою работу столько, сколько нужно.  
Он сам вызвался дежурить в эту ночь. Пусть его величество спокойно поедет к сестре, Миттермайер нужен супруге. А до остальных Ройенталю нет дела.

Размеренный ход мыслей прерывает полоска света, выбивающаяся из-под двери.  
Оскар поджимает губы. Конечно же, Оберштайн. Не доверяет... или по какой причине он остался здесь?  
Дверь поддается от легкого удара ладонью, и, не дожидаясь приглашения, Оскар проходит в кабинет.  
Хозяин стоит у шкафа и внимательно изучает корешки книг. Он не обернулся на незваного гостя. Лицо не дрогнуло.  
– Неужели вы думаете, что мир рухнет, если вы не отправитесь домой?  
В каждой шутке есть доля шутки. Оберштайн чуть поворачивается в сторону вошедшего. Это и дань вежливости, и подтверждение, что он оценил искрометность юмора Ройенталя  
– Идите. Я вызвался дежурить, а вас ждет собака, – продолжает Ройенталь. В голове крутятся обрывки фраз из читанной в молодости книги. Так и хотелось сказать, что он все обесточит. В десять. Впрочем, Оберштайн вряд ли предложит в ответ обесточить хоть весь город. Господин военный министр для этого слишком практичен и слишком склонен к соблюдению правил. За исключением, конечно же, тех моментов, когда это выгодно лично ему.  
– Собаку забрал дворецкий. Он попросил один отгул, чтобы провести день с супругой. Я не стал возражать.  
Голос Оберштайна холоден и размерен. Он не оправдывается, а просто извещает.  
Ему тоже некуда сегодня идти. Никто не ждет. Запоздало Ройенталь понимает, что Оберштайн был бы готов оспаривать высказанное на совещании предложение Оскара остаться в эту ночь. Но в этом не было смысла. Ройенталь успел предложить свою кандидатуру первым, и весь сегодняшний вечер Оберштайн почти прятался в кабинете, чтобы ему не предложили покинуть здание. Интересно, он действительно допускал мысль, что Оскар будет его выдворять?  
Измученно Ройенталь посмотрел на собеседника. Покинутое здание стало вдруг живым, почти разумным. Отгородило их от пустынных улиц с нарядами, обходящими территорию. Будто мир разделился на все то, что есть там, за стеной – и все то, что внутри. Ройенталь был уверен, что он один в этой пустоте. А оказалось, что нет. Не один. Стоило только толкнуть дверь.  
И неясно, что теперь делать с этим не-одиночеством.  
Уйти?  
Сказать: "Мы оба в это не верим, поэтому расходимся в последний день жизни по своим комнатам"?  
Остаться в пустоте. Оставить в пустоте того, кто сам, сознательно предпочел место, где считает себя нужным, – дому?..  
Это для Ройенталя сегодняшняя ночь – работа, такая же, как и другие ночи или дни. Оберштайн тут лишний, и он обязательно уйдет, если жестко приказать – очистить помещение.  
Но есть ли смысл?  
Не-одиночество. Пугающее больше, чем пустота. Манящее, зовущее. Скручивающее слова в горле.  
Ройенталь всегда был один. Всегда был готов к тому, что рано или поздно, но останется в пустом доме. И он был один до того, как этот непонятный человек разбил, сломал его пустоту как стеклянное елочное украшение. Так же, как когда-то сломал его гордость и доверие.  
Интересно, срок, отмеренный им, идет на часы или на дни? Может быть, на минуты? И если сейчас не прикоснуться, то не успеешь уже никогда?  
Беспомощность рождает злость. Злость превращается в ярость. Ярость – в поступок.  
Вся ненависть, вся боль, вся память о том, что было и не было, – превратилась в одно касание. В поднятую и протянутую руку. В пропущенную между пальцев седую челку.  
Не притягивая, самому сделать шаг вперед.  
– Отправляйтесь домой, иначе завтра я отправлюсь под трибунал.  
Одной рукой обнять за талию. Ткань грубая, шероховатая Никогда не обращал внимание на то, каким жестким кажется китель.  
Вторая – ласкает волосы на затылке. Купается в их мягкости.  
Почти умолять, дыша в шею:  
– Уходите.  
Потому что это – слабость. Оберштайн – причина его слабости, и от этого хочется его ненавидеть. Но не получается. Ненавидеть легко только тогда, когда причина далеко, когда не можешь прикоснуться. Но, как только барьер нарушен, – злость уходит. Можно было бы ненавидеть себя, но это почти невозможно, когда, пусть не сразу, но Оберштайн поднимает руку для ответного прикосновения к волосам.  
– Я не могу гарантировать вам военный суд, Ройенталь. Еще неизвестно, будет ли это "завтра".  
Сейчас Оскар согласен и на возможную расплату. Хотя само предположение, что Оберштайн сообщит о насилии, кажется абсурдным. И на гораздо более унизительную мысль о том, что сейчас Ройенталь – не более чем заменитель. Что-то живое рядом. То, рядом с чем можно почувствовать себя живым. Спасение от одиночества.  
И, целуя в подставленную шею, судорожно расстегивая китель, чтобы отшвырнуть прочь эту раздражающе жесткую ткань, прикоснуться к гладкой тонкой коже, Ройенталь понимает: Оберштайн прекрасно знал, что Оскар будет дежурить в эту ночь. И, вероятно, понимал, что во время обхода увидит непогашенный свет в кабинете.  
Можно смеяться или выть, но Ройенталь даже рад сейчас этой ловушке. Потому что для него самого сейчас эта ночь – возможность почувствовать себя нужным и живым. И Локи с ним, с этим миром. Пусть катится куда хочет.


End file.
